User blog:YukaSylvie/Category Checks
The following contents are listed in alphabetical order. If I've missed, let me know. Aggie Prenderghast (ParaNorman) Aggie Prenderghast from ParaNorman. *Destroyer of Innocence: ??? *Destroyers: *Evil Vs. Evil: *Rogues: *Scapegoat: ??? *Tragic: Type I because she was wrongfully sentenced to death. *Vengeful: Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario) Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario. *Alter-Ego *Anti-Villain: *Aristocrats: He is a count. *Cataclysm: His plan is to destroy all worlds. *Delusional: ??? *Destroyer of Innocence: Type V because of his role as the cause of a shocking event (in this case it is the end of many dimensions). *Destroyers: *Enigmatic: *Evil Vs. Evil: *Fallen Heroes: *Hero's Lover: He was in love with Timpani, better known as Tippi. *Honorable: ??? *In Love: Big time. *Insecure: Type II big time because of the loss of his beloved. *Kidnapper: At the beginning of the game, he kidnaps Princess Peach and Bowser. *Liars: He lies to his minions about his goal; he tells them that they are going to replace the current worlds with a perfect one while his goal is just to destroy all worlds. *Magic: Type I and Type II? *Male: *Mario Villains: *Murderer *Nihilists: "Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless." *Possessed/Brainwashed: It is implied that he is possessed by the Dark Prognosticus. *Redeemed: *Science Fantasy Villains *Social Darwinists: ??? *Spouses: *Suicidal *Tragic: Type I because of the loss of his beloved. *Video Game Villains Count Bleck's Father (Super Paper Mario) Count Bleck's Father from Super Paper Mario. *Abusers: He controls his son's life, cuts him off from a meaningful relationship, withholds affection as punishment, gaslights him, plays the victim while being in truth the abuser, and blames his son for the abuse. *Anti-Villain: *Arrogant: *Control Freaks: *Dark Forms: He must be one in order to be the father of his son. *Destroyer of Innocence: Type I and VII because his actions against his son are the cause of Count Bleck's birth. Types II because he abuses his son. *Disciplinarians: *Enigmatic: *Evil Vs. Evil: *Flashback villains: He only appears in the last two post-Chapter flashbacks. *Gaolers: He kept his son in a castle that their tribe resides in. *Humanoid: He must be one in order to be the father of his son. *Lawful Neutral: Judging by the fact that his tribe forbade marriage outside of them, it's safe to say that his intention was to enforce the rules on his son. *Magic *Misanthropes: He describes Timpani as a "dirty human girl". *Nameless: His real name is unknown. *Parents: He is the father of Count Bleck. *Related to Hero: He is the father of Lord Blumiere. *Scapegoat: Even though he did separate innocent lovers by cursing the other to wander dimensions until her death, he does not deserve to get his existence erased. *Symbolic: He is symbolic of the Tribe of Darkness because his evil is based on their prideful and xenophobic nature. *Villains by Proxy: See Lawful Neutral above. *Xenophobes: See Misanthropes above. Croix Meridies (Little Witch Academia) Croix Meridies from Little Witch Academia. *Anime Villains *Corrupt Officials *Destroyer of Innocence: *Faux Affably Evil *Female *Friend of the hero: She used to be a friend of Chariot du Nord. *Game Changer: She is surprisingly evil for an anime that's otherwise lighthearted. *Insecure: ??? *Magic *Master of Hero *Mastermind *Mongers: She is guilty of hatemongering and warmongering. *Tragic: ??? Judge Hopkins (ParaNorman) Judge Hopkins from ParaNorman. *Control Freaks: *Corrupt Officials *Destroyer of Innocence: *Disciplinarians: *Lawful Neutral: *Scapegoat: Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist. *Anime Villains: He appears in the two anime adaptations of Fullmetal Alchemist. *Anti-Villain: *Brutes: *Chaotic Neutral: ??? *Criminals: *Dark Fantasy Villains: *Dark Priests: In the manga and Brotherhood only; he used to be a warrior monk and initially fashions himself as the agent of his god Ishvala. *Deceased: In the first anime only. *Delusional: *Destroyer of Innocence: In the manga and Brotherhood only; Type I because he destroyed Winry Rockbell's innocence by killing her parents. *Destroyers: *Evil Vs. Evil: In all versions; a vigilante versus war criminals. *Failure-Intolerant: ??? *Fallen Heroes: ??? *Fanatics: *Fighter: In all versions. *Friend of the hero: In the manga and Brotherhood only: he is a friend of May Chang. *Fullmetal Alchemist Villains: *Grey Zone: ??? *Homicidal *Honorable: ??? *Hypocrites: In all versions; despite his hatred for alchemy, he still uses it to kill State Alchemists. *In Love: In the first anime only; he used to love his brother's lover. *Insecure: In all versions; he acts in a homicidal way because of severe pain he suffered during the genocide of his people. *Magic: In all versions; Type VI because he is an alchemist. *Male: In all versions. *Manga Villains: *Martial Artists: *Mutilators: In the manga and Brotherhood; he disfigures Dr. Tim Marcoh's face. *Nameless: In all versions; his real name is unknown. *Necessary Evil: In the manga and Brotherhood only; he is needed to stop Father and the Homunculi. *Obsessed *On & Off *One-Man Army *Outcast: In the manga and Brotherhood; he rejects civilization and society in favor of his quest for vengeance. *Protective: In the manga and Brotherhood only; he takes care of May Chang. *Provoker: In the manga and Brotherhood only; he provokes Edward Elric by attempting to kill him and later being revealed to be the killer of Winry's parents. *Redeemed: In the manga and Brotherhood only; he eventually abandons his quest for vengeance. *Related to Hero: In the manga and Brotherhood only; his brother is definitely a hero. *Rogues: In all versions; he does his evil deeds all alone. *Scapegoat: ??? *Science Fantasy Villains *Serial Killers: In all versions; **In the manga and Brotherhood, he has killed at least twenty-one people. *Siblings: In all versions; he has a brother. *Sophisticated: In the manga and Brotherhood only; *Stalkers: In all versions; he stalks State Alchemists by murderous and obsessive reasons. *Status dependent on Version: In the first anime, he dies. However, in the manga and Brotherhood, he is alive at the end of the series. *Successful: In all versions; **In the first anime, he succeeds in creating a Philosopher's Stone. **In the manga and Brotherhood, he succeeds in stopping Father and the Homunculi. *Suicidal *Tragic: In all versions; Type I because of the genocide of his people. *TV Show Villains *Type dependent on Version *Vengeful: In all versions; his goal is to avenge the genocide of his people. *Vigilante: In all versions; he punishes war criminals by himself. *Wrathful: In all versions; he's driven by and motivated by anger over the genocide of his people. *Xenophobes: In all versions; he hates the Amestrian and State Alchemists. Category:Blog posts